Salju
by Ice-Blended Chocochino
Summary: Season #2 by Chocochino. Naruto hanya ingin segera pulang kembali ke rumah dan bertemu dengan orang yang dirindukannya. Hinata hanya ingin segera menghabiskan musim dingin dengan orang yang mampu memberinya kehangatan sepanjang waktu. A neutral Christmas holiday fic.


Percayakah kau akan keajaiban kepingan salju di Hari Natal? Kalau Santa Klaus belum menyusup dari perapian rumahmu untuk memberi hadiah, mintalah padanya di tengah salju Natal dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Dan hadiahmu akan datang, di hari itu juga, di detik terindah bagimu sepanjang tahun.

* * *

**Salju**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

All the words flow –and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OOC, one-shot, Indonesian, AU, full description, third-person-POV, angst failed, gaje, lebay, Romance/Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Drama/Family/Angst (?) RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **Christmas** **fic **from **Hikari Tenshiro** for **Naruto**

* * *

.

.

Hari ini, benda itu turun dari langit. Bukan, bukan tetes hujan. Semua orang tahu itu. Dingin, putih, lembut seperti kapas, namun mengganggu kalau sudah mencair – karena sudah pasti membasahi apapun yang dilewatinya.

Di sini, di Jepang, adalah bulan Desember. Tepatnya tanggal 25. Seperti biasa, ini adalah _White Christmas. _Semua tempat dihiasi warna hijau dan merah, Santa Klaus palsu berjejeran di tempat umum untuk tersenyum pada anak-anak kecil.

Seorang pemuda SMA dengan rambut jabrik yang tak bisa diatur menatap salju dengan sorot jatuh cinta sambil menanti kereta yang akan dinaikinya di stasiun. Baginya, salju – khususnya salju di Natal – adalah pengingat yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan sejumlah kenangan yang lembut seperti salju.

Diam-diam, dia mengucapkan permohonan kecil.

_(Santa Klaus, rasanya hadiahku tertinggal. Boleh aku bertemu dengannya hari ini – sebagai ganti hadiahku yang belum kuterima?)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Salju, di balik jendela kamar tidur**

"_Hohoho... Merry Christmas for you!"_

Dari balik selimutnya yang hangat, remaja SMP itu mengucek matanya, lalu mengeliat dari tempat tidur. Saat dia membuka mata...

"Neji-oniichan! Buat apa sih, berdandan aneh lagi? Sok jadi Santa Klaus aja!"

Hinata menyilangkan tangan ke perutnya, raut wajahnya berpura-pura kesal. Rambut hitamnya berantakan setelah tertidur.

"Hei, bangun dong! Udah lumayan siang nih, jam 10 lho!"

"Oahemm... Kak, ini _baru _jam 10!" dia protes sambil menekankan kata 'baru' dengan penuh sindiran. "Mengingat ini hari libur, dan kemarin ibadah Natal sampai larut banget, normal kan kalo aku masih ada di tempat tidur?"

Neji tertawa renyah. "Yah, tapi nggak ada salahnya kan, kalo kamu bangun dari tempat tidur..." dia menyeret adiknya yang hanya setahun lebih muda itu dari tempat tidur, "... dan menikmati sarapan di bawah?"

"Jangan asal nyeret ah!"

Dibanting tangannya seperti itu, Neji tambah ngakak.

"Apa ketawa-ketawa?"

"Hahaha... kamu tuh adik yang paling lucu ya? Ya udah, aku tunggu di bawah. Mama udah masak enak tuh, spesial Natal!"

Hinata menarik napas panjang. "Iya, tapi aku ngendep di sini bentar ya!"

Neji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil bergumam. "Dasar cewek."

* * *

.

.

Di kamar, Hinata Hyuuga bukannya tidur lagi – mengingat tempat tidurnya benar-benar hangat, kontras dengan udara luar yang benar-benar dingin. Kakinya melangkah ke jendela kamar, memandang kepingan salju yang turun dari langit. Seperti keajaiban saja.

Salju di Natal mengingatkannya pada pertemuannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto, kakak kelasnya yang juga teman Neji waktu SMP. Saat itu dia sedang menunggu kakaknya untuk menjemputnya dari drama Natal sekolah di bawah pohon Natal besar di jalan. Entah mengapa, Neji yang biasanya tepat waktu itu terlambat. Dan selama menunggu, Hinata ditemani Naruto yang mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol.

Entah mengapa, dia merasa Naruto begitu bersahabat. Hinata bukan orang yang supel, dia pemalu dan rendah diri. Naruto memancarkan aura ceria yang membuatnya nyaman, dan bersamanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Gadis berambut lurus itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau Neji sudah ada di hadapannya – siap menjemputnya kembali ke rumah.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, sebelum musim dingin berakhir, Neji sudah memberi restu agar Naruto yang ternyata teman sekelasnya itu berpacaran dengan Hinata.

Seteleh lulus SMP, Naruto pindah ke prefektur lain, tapi mereka masih menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Masih sering berkirim e-mail, masih sering berbicara di telepon. Namun sejak sebulan yang lalu, tidak ada yang tahu kabar berita tentangnya.

Termasuk pacarnya sendiri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Salju, di puncak pohon cemara**

Pemilik rambut acak-acakan itu memandang pohon cemara yang sudah dihiasi berbagai ornamen Natal. Di bawahnya, ada tumpukan kotak hadiah. Tidak yakin ada isinya atau tidak, boleh diambil atau tidak. Dia hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berani mencoba.

Salju masih saja turun, padahal ini sudah pukul 11. Apa mentari tidak mau mencairkan semua kepingan putih ini? Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala kalau salju di atasnya sudah menumpuk terlalu banyak.

Ah iya. Dia penasaran, apa hari ini orang yang dia tunggu akan mampir ke tempat ini? Sejak mereka masih kecil, dia sudah sering memperhatikannya. Orang yang dia tunggu ini selalu mampir ke bundaran di tengah taman (saat ini terisi pohon cemara untuk merayakan Natal) kapanpun dia sempat, lalu duduk di pinggirannya yang terbuat dari batu bata.

Ya, dia selalu memperhatikan orang yang menurutnya lembut dan manis itu sejak dulu, dan baru 2 tahun lalu dia berani mendekatinya. Untunglah, sifat pemalu orang itu dapat dia atasi dengan mudah.

Dia menatap puncak pohon yang berhiaskan bintang besar, lalu beralih pada hiasan berbentuk bola-bola keperakan dan patung malaikat putih kecil. Manis. Dan... ah, ada patung Santa Klaus kecil di sana! Sama sekali tidak cocok, merah bercampur nuansa putih.

_(Santa, kapan hadiahku datang? Tahun ini, apa aku bersikap baik? Aku mau dia.)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Salju, di tengah taman yang sepi**

Hinata tidak mengerti, mengapa di otaknya terlintas ide untuk datang ke taman ini.

Taman yang dia datangi ini adalah tempat yang sering dia kunjungi, hampir setiap minggu. Taman ini juga tempat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Naruto. Bisa dikatakan, taman inilah saksi bisu hampir seluruh kehidupannya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan berat karena terhalang oleh salju yang semakin menumpuk di jalan. Saat dia melihat ke langit, salju turun semakin lebat. Hujan salju memang tidak membuat basah seperti hujan air, tapi hujan salju membuat tumpukan yang menambah kemacetan. Inilah yang menyebalkan dari salju.

Dan sampailah dia di sana.

Di bundaran yang tengahnya berdiri pohon cemara berhiaskan ornamen Natal, Hinata terdiam. Segera dia duduk di tumpukan bata yang memagari bundaran itu. Duduk, menunggu, tanpa tahu siapa yang sebenarnya dia tunggu.

_Baka._

Hinata hanya sendirian di taman. Mungkin karena salju yang terlalu lebat, tidak ada anak-anak yang mau bermain di sana. Semakin lama dia duduk di sana, jejak kakinya semakin terhapus.

Dan perlahan, dia teringat akan sesuatu. Hari ini dia merayakan Natal tanpa pacarnya, padahal Natal tahun lalu mereka berangkat ibadah Natal bersama-sama (dengan keluarga masing-masing). Satu hal lagi yang dia ingat, dia belum mendapat hadiah Natal dari siapapun.

Dari kejauhan di luar taman, ada orang berpakaian Santa Klaus yang sedang menyalami anak-anak sambil tersenyum. Janggut palsunya bergoyang ceria seiring gerakan tubuhnya yang gemuk.

_(Santa, jangan bilang aku sudah terlalu besar untuk mendapatkan hadiah. Hari ini, boleh aku bertemu dengan pacarku, sekali saja?)_

Dan di sana, sosok pemuda berambut kuning lemon itu mendekatinya penuh keceriaan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Salju, setelah sebuah penantian**

"Selamat Natal, Hina-chan!"

Yang dia sapa tersenyum ceria. "Naru-kun! Kau... kau datang ke sini!"

Tangan pemuda berambut jabrik itu langsung menjepit pipi pacarnya. "Iyaa... pacarku sayang... aku kan harus pulang di acara Natal seperti ini, buat kamu!"

Dengan wajah mirip ikan koi karena pipinya terjepit, Hinata protes. "Nawu, lepwhas!"

Yang diminta hanya tertawa renyah. "Sabar dong, pipi kamu tuh enak buat dijepit kayak gini tau!"

Hinata hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya, walaupun tangan Naruto sudah menjauh dari pipi pucatnya – efek kedinginan di bawah hujan salju. Pacarnya itu hanya bisa memberi komentar, "Kamu makin lucu deh kalo kayak gitu."

"Lagian emang nggak sakit?"

Yang dimarahi tersenyum. "Emang kamu nggak suka, kalo aku balik? _Gomen _kalo telat, kalo nggak pernah ada kabar. Padahal... udah 9 bulan **[1] **aku nggak pernah balik ke sini."

"Ya itu kamu tahu."

Hinata menatap iris biru itu dalam. "Kenapa kamu nggak pernah ada kabar?"

"A... aku..."

"Kenapa," dia menggenggam lengan Naruto erat, "selama sebulan ini, kamu nggak pernah telepon, atau kirim surat? Kenapa nggak pernah ada kabar tentang kamu dari siapapun juga? Bisa jawab?"

"A-ah, Hina-chan, bukannya gitu... kamu dengerin aku dulu ya."

Naruto mengebaskan lengannya, lalu menutup mulut pacarnya dengan tangan. "Aku mau bicara dulu. Aku mau ngasih kejutan sama kamu, makanya setahu kamu, aku nggak pernah menghubungi siapapun sejak bulan lalu. Kaget kan, aku mendadak di sini?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Jadi ceritanya mau bikin kejutan nih?"

"He-eh. Dimaafkan?"

"Hn."

_**BRUK.**_

"Heh?"

Naruto Uzumaki menggenggam tangan Hinata Hyuuga erat, ("Tangan kamu dingin." "Kan emang musim dingin, tanganku juga ikutan.") lalu menjatuhkan tubuh keduanya ke tumpukan salju yang semakin menebal.

"Hiasan pohonnya lagi bernuansa putih ya? Ada malaikatnya... banyak banget..."

Yang diajak bicara mengangguk. "Tapi ada Santa Klaus juga, nggak cocok banget."

"Hahaha, bener juga. Tapi kalo nggak ada Santa Klaus," Naruto menoleh dan mencubit pipi Hinata sampai dia meringis, "aku nggak akan dapet hadiah lagi. Dan hadiahnya, kamu."

"Ah, Naru-chan jangan ngegombal deh!"

Pemuda berambut _lemon _jabrik itu tertawa renyah, lalu mulai menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, membentuk malaikat bergaun lebar di salju.

"Kayak anak kecil deh," Hinata memberi komentar sinis.

"Ikutan dong, seru nih!" Naruto tersenyum polos, lalu mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke langit. "Pokoknya, hari ini kita main-main sama salju di sini ya!"

Pemilik rambut kehitaman itu tersenyum ceria. Sudah 9 bulan mereka tidak bertemu, bukankah menyenangkan kalau mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu lama bersama-sama?

"Yaa!"

**.**

**.**

***FIN...?***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

"Kau serius, Uchiha? Jangan bercanda deh!"

Neji nyaris berteriak di telepon kalau saja ibunya tidak memberi _death glare._ Teman sekelasnya, Sasuke Uchiha, baru menelepon dan memberi kabar buruk.

Di televisi saat ini sedang menayangkan _headnews _tentang kecelakaan sebuah kereta yang menuju ke Kyoto, menewaskan banyak orang. Dan kata Sasuke, dia sempat mendengar kabar kalau Naruto ada dalam kereta tersebut.

Pemuda bermata biru itu tewas.

Awalnya Neji tidak khawatir, tapi sekarang sudah sore. Dia baru sadar kalau adiknya pergi keluar rumah sejak pukul 11 siang, dan sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore. 5 jam ini Hinata ke mana saja? Tidak ada kabarnya.

Dari jendela, pemuda itu tahu kalau salju masih turun dengan deras. Biasanya di waktu senggang seperti ini, Hinata akan duduk-duduk di bundaran di tengah taman. Ah, mungkin Hinata ada di sana.

Neji berlari sambil memakai mantel dan membanting pintu. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan tidak nyaman di benaknya.

Dan firasatnya benar.

* * *

.

.

Di taman yang tadinya sepi itu, sekelompok orang berkerumun di dekat bundaran pohon Natal. Neji menerobos kerumunan itu sambil bertanya.

"_Doushita ne? _Apa yang terjadi?"

Dan dia terbelalak.

Di antara kerumunan itu, ada adiknya yang terbaring kaku di atas salju, tersenyum bahagia di atas jejak salju berbentuk malaikat bergaun lebat. Dan di samping jejak yang nyaris terhapus itu, ada jejak malaikat lain yang sedikit lebih panjang darinya. Setinggi... setinggi tubuh Naruto.

Saat dia mencari denyut kehidupan di tubuh adiknya, tidak ada apapun yang berdetak. Efek dari hipotermia sepertinya. Kedinginan terlalu lama tanpa penghangat apapun.

_(Naruto-kun, kau membawa adikku ke surga bersamamu ya? Dasar, tidak izin dulu! Jaga dia baik-baik di sana. Selamat Natal untuk kalian.)_

**.**

**.**

***FIN!***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**[1] **Tahun ajaran baru di Jepang dimulai dari bulan **April.** (Sumber: Wikipedia) Jadi, jarak dari April-Desember adalah 9 bulan.

******A/N: **Akhirnya selesai juga... #menggeliat. Gue nggak tau kenapa, tapi ajaibnya, fic ini selesai dalam waktu 2 hari! Dan kalo gue ngetik terus tanpa terganggu yang namanya Twitter dan Youtube, sehari sebenernya selesai! Yihaaa!

Moshi-moshi minna-san, ini dia adeknya Michelle. Yup, yang nulis ini Hikari-chan. Kualitasnya lebih buruk dari nee-chan atau lebih bagus? Kasih tau di review ya! #plak Yah, gue akui sih, Hujan lebih panjang dari Salju. Mengingat emang gue dipaksa sama nee-chan buat bikin fic ini *lirik sinis* jadinya ya dadakan juga. Sebenernya sih udah pernah bikin Christmas fic tahun lalu, tapi sekarang karena tawaran Michelle (yang tau agama gue Kristen, jadi gue yang disuruh -_-), gue bikin lagi. Gue bener-bener berharap kalian suka sama one-shot yang ini, dan mungkin bisa masuk nominasi IFA 2012 #ditimpukmassa

Canda deng.

Yaudah, salam hangat Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru!

**Dream out Loud! =)**


End file.
